1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for performing backup operations for a volume group of volumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a backup computing environment, backup client programs transfer client files in a client file system to a backup server program to backup the files in a backup image. The Tivoli® Storage Manager (TSM) backup archive client may backup all client files by transferring an object including the client files to a TSM backup server that manages backup objects for multiple clients. (Tivoli is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States and other countries)
Volumes configured in a storage system may be organized into volume groups, where hosts are given access to a volume group in order to access the volumes assigned to that volume group. Storage administrators typically manually invoke backup operations to backup volumes and then manually query the storage server and backup software to determine the status of backup operations with respect to the volumes. The storage administrator may then manually track the status of backup operations and multiple backups created for each volume.